Starlight
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: She looked at the falling stars, glad to be there; crying like she hadn't done in a long time. She took every star in, wondering how many times she could wish for same thing, and how many people were doing the same doing looking at the same stars. Belated birthday gift for browneyesparker and miss peg.


**Title: **Starlight**  
**

**Author:**Little_firestar84

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:**around 900

**Characters:** Jane/Lsibon

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary:** She looked at the falling stars, glad to be there; crying like she hadn't done in a long time. She took every star in, wondering how many times she could wish for same thing, and how many people were doing the same doing looking at the same stars.

**Disclaimer:** Uhm, no, no way.

**Notes: belatedbirtthday gift fpr the amazing browneyesparker and miss peg.**

* * *

As she looked at the stars in the sky from the cabin on the lake, for the first time in days, Lisbon finally breathed out of relief, even if nothing seemed able to lull her to peacefully sleep, to erase all the fears and the doubts lingering on her mind.

The case had been a real hell, Lisbon wasn't going to deny it. Both her strength and her patience had been truly tested during the last few days, between a case that was hitting a bit too close to home, and Jane doing his best-aka his worst- to get the case closed. She knew he had been doing it because he knew how hard such cases were for her, but still, every time he did something wrong, she had to be the one to clean his messes. Didn't matter if, at the end of the day, it was for her own good.

(Ok, yes, it kind of did, she had to admit. But it still didn't make it right.)

Besides... it wasn't like it actually mattered. Red John had died, gone by suicide by cop, and she was well aware that Jane had never planned a life after Red John, and even if he had, she doubted he would kept being around. Why would he, after all? She knew that he had nothing, no one else, but she was pretty sure that staying with the people who reminded him of his loss, of the worst ten years of his life, wasn't part of the plan. Whatever it was.

That was why she had left. They had taken the Turquois case just few days after Red John's death, with the investigation still going on, so Jane hadn't really been able to process the facts, but she had the sensation that, once returned to Sacramento, he would have been gone. It was all so hard, and she didn't know how to handle it. Didn't know how she could. So, escaping to her cabin to clear her mind and process Jane's loss on her own had looked like the best idea, ever.

She looked at the falling stars, glad to be there instead of Sacramento, where she would have never been able to get such a sight, and hugged herself, crying like she hadn't done in a long time. She took every star in, wondering how many times she could wish for same thing, and how many people were doing the same doing looking at the same star.

Maybe even Jane? She hoped so. He liked to pretend to be cool and earth-to-earth, but she knew him better than that. Underneath that though skin, the cynic facade, there was a dear man, sweet and even romantic when he wanted to be. Any woman would have loved to be wined and dined by him, she just knew it.

And that was what she had hoped for looking at those stars. That it was going to be her. That he would see her, love her. Be hers.

But it was just a silly, teenage dream, and wishing it upon a star wasn't going to make it true.

"Beautiful" she heard someone saying, and she gasped, blushing, caught off guard. She looked around, and for an instant, she wondered if it hadn't been all a dream, but then... she saw him, just at her back, leaning casually against the balustrade of the deck, like he belonged there.

Jane.

She just looked at him, keeping in silence, the breath dying in her throat with every step he took, and the closer he got, the more she wanted to cry. She wondered if he was playing some kind of joke on her, or if maybe...

His eyes, she could see them in the dim light, and there was something strange about them. Something... different. He wasn't smiling, and yet for the first time, she felt like he knew where he was going, who he was, and her heart clenched with possibilities.

"Yes, it is" she breathed as he stood in front of her, remembering what he had told when he had arrived.

"I wasn't talking about the sky, Teresa" he answered her, cupping her face with an hand, almost crying out of happiness when she leaned in his touch. "Why didn't you say good bye, Teresa?"

She didn't answered, just tensed, and it was in that moment that he smiled at her, of an honest to God smile. "Oh, Reese... did you really think that I was going to leave you? You silly, silly woman..." he took her in his arms, and kissed her, kissed her face, her hair, her neck, her eyes, her nose, her lips... every inch of skin he could have access to, he touched it with his mouth.

"So, tell me, Reese, what did you wish for?" she blushed at his question, and averted his eyes. He grinned, and once again he took her lips, but this time he didn't simply go for tender. He opted for an Hollywood-like kiss, slow and building, seductive, that turned her legs into jelly.

He parted, still grinning, with a cat got the canary look plastered on his face. "Funny thing, Reese: I wished that we would finally face that old I love you as well..."

And, keeping her in his arms, he proceeded to do just that for the whole night.


End file.
